


Nocturne

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2I specifically mention Lucifer losing his memoryw, and the ring is the wedding band that they both are wearing. I apologize who people who wanted a spoiler less version
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nocturne

”I thought the bride and groom weren't supposed to see one another.”

”Then humor me, what do you think we should do?”

”Lucifer...I think you should wait and be patient, I just have to finish getting my dress on, and then I'll be out to meet you. Unless...there is something on your mind that can't wait till the ceremony.” MC said and paused as the voice on this other side of the doorway went eerily quiet; walking over to the D.D.D that was resting on the phone, they quietly flicked through the contacts and found Lucifer’s number quietly waiting to hear the phone ring and a shaky inhale from the other line.

”Can’t break tradition if we talk this way...are you crying?” 

More soft laughter, this time hidden by another sob hidden by a cough. ”I’m just wondering if this is some sort of mistake, and I was wondering if the person that you saw when I had lost my memories is the type of person that you'd be wanting to marry. I know that I sort of jumped the gun and went into the proposal way too quickly...even Mammon warned me about that.” words were rushing out before Lucifer could stop them. He bit his lip, nibbling on his knuckle as he quietly waited. Still, all that was receive was the sound of a soft sigh and flickering of seeing being fixed. “Since when did you ever listen to what Mammon had said, and didn’t we discuss this beforehand...when you first got your memories back?” MC paused but they were smiling as they glanced down at the ring that was glittering on their hand and took a deep breath “Be honest, what do you want me to say? “ they asked pausing as they moved to stand next to the doorway and let out a chuckle.

“I want to hear the same thing that you heard back then….but can you wait?” Lucifer asked pausing as if he was deciding some to info before heading off down the stairs. MC let out a soft sigh but then slowly nodded their head as the doors opened, quietly walking down the steps and stopped at the top step “Why are you doing this Simeon?” They asked teaching for the angel’s hand and blushed as they realized that their fingers were shaking as they curled their fingers together “Because Satan would make fun of Lucifer the whole time for crying and Lord Diavolo is already an emotional wreck, so I figured it would be the best bet, but I never imagined Lucifer would want to marry a human or wear…” Simeon paused knowing the fact that he was wearing a mixture of his demon and angel attire was a touchy subject “We talked about it for a while and I told him that I wanted to embrace each of his flaws and his purifies as both sides of him.” They whispered walking down the isle as their dress slowly swayed back and forth from the light breeze that was blowing from the window.

They could see Lucifer standing at the end of the isle and quietly ringing his hands together, his gaze was glanced downwards even as they neared him, his forehead lightly brushing against their forehead. Lucifer’s lips were surprisingly cold as he leaned up and gently whispered “I love you.” lightly tickling their earlobe but MC moved their hand up to rest on the back of his head to keep them their.

“You’ve probably heard this as many times as I’m going to say this but I love you, I love the person you are right now, I love the person you were back then and I love the person you are becoming now for all enternity.” you whispered before leaning back amd sipping both your arms  
around his neck wnd pressing your lips against his.


End file.
